


The Lovely Island

by guardyanangel



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Pre-HOO, maybe even pre-battle of the labyrinth tbh, woobie!calypso is woobie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardyanangel/pseuds/guardyanangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Island of Ogygia is lovely, yes. But that's not all that it is. Originally posted on FF.net in March 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lovely Island

The Island of Ogygia is lovely.

The garden is filled with roses, honeysuckle, grapes— flowers and fruits of all different kinds that make the place awash with color. When the sun sets, the stars fill the night sky into infinity, giving off the illusion of endlessness, of limitlessness.

Ages into her punishment, Calypso knows better than to believe it.

The Island of Ogygia is lovely, yes. There is color and life of all sorts but the most important. What she lacks is what many mortals claim is essential to a happy life— immortal or otherwise.

She lacks companionship.

Oh, she has her servants, the ones who help tend to her garden (and to her heroes, the few times they arrive.) But they are invisible, and there is something lacking in seeing only her reflection in the waters of her island. She is not complete, alone. That is why even though she knows how the story will end, every time another hero finds his way to her lands she reaches out anyways, hoping, praying…

But the Fates are cruel. And, as she has told far too many of her heroes, they always send someone who can never stay.

So she stands on the shore, waving goodbye time and time again, before she turns back to her Island and tries to immerse herself in her gardens.

Yes, the Island of Ogygia is lovely.

But it is also so endlessly, infinitely lonely.


End file.
